


Meant to Be

by suseagull04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suseagull04/pseuds/suseagull04
Summary: A search for the perfect hat brings Robin and Regina together on a night just before Christmas. Will they let fate take its course? Serendipity AU
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: OQ Christmas Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This Christmas ficlet will probably have about four chapters, and is a Serendipity AU. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!!

Regina rushed into Bloomingdale’s, then took a moment to pause and rub her ears with her gloved hands to warm them up. When she had agreed to visit her sister Zelena in New York City for the week of Christmas, no one had told her just how cold it was going to be- as a resident of Florida, she was used to significantly milder temperatures this time of year. So she had run to the store to buy a hat, because of course, she hadn’t had the foresight to bring one with her. 

As she rummaged through the bin of hats of various colors and sizes, her hand landed on the perfect hat. It was black, made with the softest fleece imaginable.

But when she tried to extract the hat from the pile, she found that her efforts were inhibited by another gloved hand. Her eyes went up to meet those of the stranger trying to take  _ her _ hat, intending to tell them to back off- until she met the deep sapphire gaze of the stranger before her and completely lost her train of thought.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the man apologized. “You’re welcome to have this hat, I’ll simply choose another.”

A relieved sigh escaped her lips. “Good. Because I was about to tell you to choose another. Black is  _ my  _ color.”

“Is it?” he laughed. “What about it makes it your color, exactly?”

“It just- it looks good on me, and- it’s a thing my sister and I have. Black is my color, green is hers. Which means that between that and her red hair, she constantly matches the season a little too well this time of year.”

“Well, your sister and I have something in common then,” he said as he let go of the coveted hat and picked up another of the same make, this one in a forest green. “Green is my favorite color as well. So you can have your black hat, I’ll be just fine.”

“Good,” she said, putting the desired hat on top of her head to ensure that it fit correctly. She cocked her head to the side, and strutted to the neighboring display of scarves and walked back. “Not that your opinion matters, but how do I look?” she asked.

He seemed as dumbstruck as she was when she first saw him. “Stunning, in every way,” he breathed, and at his kind and sincere words, her cheeks flushed and butterflies made their presence known in her stomach. Suddenly, she cared very much about this man’s opinion of her appearance, even though she knew she shouldn’t- she had a fiance, after all. But at the same time, Leo, and no other man before him, had ever poured their heart into a compliment about her as this man had. And it didn’t hurt that he had an accent that she knew she could listen to for the rest of her life and never tire of. 

“Really?” She was appalled at her own breathy response. Since when did she act this way? Even as a teenager, she had always been fiercely independent, never one to fawn over men, especially the ones that her mother pushed her way. 

He nodded. “See for yourself,” he suggested, gesturing toward the doors, where the onyx night sky allowed the store’s interior to be a reflection on the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

She looked, and when she did, all she could hear were her mother’s comments:  _ Don’t slouch, Regina. Do something about your hair, Regina.  _ But somehow, with this charismatic man’s viewpoint on her mind, she was able to push away all of Cora Mills’ degrading criticisms and maybe, just maybe, start to catch a glimpse of what he clearly saw in her, even after only a few minutes of making her acquaintance. Curly ebony hair that refused to lie completely flat, chocolate eyes that seemed fathomless, a petite figure that seemed even more so in the dark color she always wore- maybe there were some who might consider her beautiful. But that didn’t include her, no matter how much this man tried to convince her otherwise. 

Because really, what did this stranger know? All he knew about her was that she liked black and she had a sister. None of that could be used as justification for his comment. If she was truly “stunning, in every way,” why had Leo, or in fact any man that her mother set her up with over the years, never told her so with anything even remotely resembling sincerity?

__ _ Because your mother picked those men for you, that’s why, _ an inner voice told her, and Regina had to concede the point. Cora’s idea of the ideal man for her daughter never matched Regina’s visions of her future husband. But she had given up on finding love, and it was coming back to haunt her as she stared into those fathomless blues, his dimples coaxing her to give him a chance. 

“Well?” he asked, startling her. “What’s the verdict?”

“It’ll do,” she dismissed, and his smile at what he so obviously considered a small victory could easily power all of the lights on every Christmas tree in town. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” she cautioned. “I just said I looked fine, not that I was some kind of supermodel like Cruella De Vil.”

“Good,” he agreed. “You’re nothing like her. That sort are always worried about their weight and what they’ve eaten. It must take any enjoyment out of one of life’s greatest gifts: food.”

She was torn between laughing and turning away from him, leaving this department store and never seeing him again. Little did he know just how often her mother had told her to watch her weight, always providing salads for lunch and criticizing her for every crumb of bread she ate.

He must have seen the conflict in her eyes, because he immediately backpedaled. “Not that it’s not good to be healthy. I just- there’s more to life than your weight, you know?”

“I-” she wanted to agree, she really did, but she didn’t know if she could say it and mean it. So instead she responded with the truth, in a whisper that was practically inaudible even to her own ears: “I wish I believed that.”

“Well then, it’s my job to make sure you live a little,” he declared. “Would you like to go get some dinner with me, and perhaps afterwards we can find something delectably sweet for dessert?”

Regina wanted nothing more than to accept his invitation, but as she opened her mouth, Leo’s face appeared in her mind’s eye. Although he was her mother’s choice of a husband for her, and not her own, when he had proposed not long ago she had given him her word that she would marry him. And loathe as she was to admit it, that did have power over her. She refused to be someone who would cheat, and if she went with this devastatingly handsome and exceedingly kind stranger, she knew exactly where this night would lead them: down a road of temptation she knew she wouldn’t be able to completely resist. Plus, Zelena was likely waiting for her with something already prepared for dinner, and would be upset if Regina didn’t at least tell her of her changed plans.

“I would, but I’m sure my sister is waiting with dinner already cooking,” she excused herself. “And besides, I have a fiance and I don’t even know your name.”

“Robin,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand. “And I have a fiance as well, who won’t care if I go out to eat with a friend. Yours, milady?”

“Regina,” she replied with a smile, putting her hand in his. 

The second their hands connected, she felt a sense of  _ rightness  _ so complete that she had a feeling that she may never feel the same way about anyone again. Their fingers intertwined of their own volition, and Robin asked, a strange smile that she couldn’t define on his lips, “So what do you say, Regina? Will you join me for dinner?”

“Well-” Regina hesitated. Zelena would not be pleased if she prepared a nice dinner and Regina didn’t eat it. However, she did understand Regina’s feelings towards her impending marriage, so she would understand if she took an hour or two to get to know a man who wasn’t Leo (who she  _ wouldn’t _ get involved with, she told herself firmly, even though with every passing minute she was starting to like Robin more and more. She didn’t want to be responsible for not just one, but two, destroyed impending marriages). Right?

“Come on,” Robin coaxed her. “You know you want to.”

She laughed. “How old are we, ten?”

“Five, actually,” he quipped. “So, what do you say?”

“Fine,” she huffed. “But if I hear about this from my sister, I’m blaming you.”

He shrugged. “I would expect nothing less. Now come on, I know a good diner that has the best burgers and milkshakes in the metropolitan area.”

“The best? Really?” she asked skeptically. “Who said I like milkshakes?”

“Well then, your majesty, what dessert would you prefer instead?” he teased, a twinkle in his eye.

“Apple turnovers,” she answered, her tone regal as she turned away from him. “And if your idea of a good dinner is a burger and milkshake, perhaps I should reconsider dining with you tonight.”

“Wait,” Robin protested, grabbing her wrist. “I only suggested a milkshake because they’re my favorite, but you can have any dessert you want. I know Granny makes apple pies, and if they’re anything like the rest of her cooking, your slice of apple pie will be the best thing you’ve ever tasted.”

“Really?” she asked, her tone skeptical. “And what if I think I make the best apple dessert? I can’t have competition for the best apple turnovers in the country.”

“You won’t,” he informed her. “After all, this is pie, not turnovers.”

She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. I have a high standard for all things apple. And if you want to know anything about me, you need to know that.”

“Noted,” he responded, and she saw a twitch at the corner at his mouth that she knew meant he was fighting a laugh. “And I suppose that your apple baked goods are the only acceptable variety?”

“Of course,” she scoffed. “Don’t judge them before you’ve tried them.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. But does that mean I can tell you the same thing about Granny’s apple pie, then?”

She groaned with frustration. “Don’t you have something you love so much that nothing else that tries to imitate that thing can possibly compare?”

His fingers tapped on the display of hats before them, considering the answer to her question. “I suppose I do. There’s nothing quite like the smell of the forest, and every cologne I find that tries to mimic it just isn’t the same.”

“See? So it isn’t so unusual,” she replied triumphantly. 

“You may have a point,” he conceded. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try it though. I promise it’ll be worth your while, and if not, I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you. Sound fair?”

Regina considered it for a moment. Really, how much harm could one dinner with this man do? 

_ A lot _ her mind answered as his promise to make it up to her encouraged her thoughts to roam beyond dinner and drinks as she looked into his mesmerizing ocean eyes. But all the same, something about this man made her want to spend more time with him and find out more about him.

“All right,” she finally acquiesced, and a wide grin appeared, with the most irresistible dimples she had ever seen to emphasize it. “But if this apple pie isn’t up to my standards…”

“I owe you one, got it,” he finished.

********

After paying for their hats, Robin offered Regina his arm, and to his surprise, she took it. “You know, I’m really glad you agreed to have dinner with me,” he told her. “From the moment we met, I’ve felt this connection between us, stronger than any I’ve felt before. I think it was serendipitous that we met tonight, and I want to see where that leads.”

“Serendipity?” she laughed. “You actually believe in something like that? Maybe we shouldn’t be having dinner after all.”

With that comment, her arm started to slip out of his, and he tightened his grip, hoping that she wasn’t planning on leaving him. “Wait, hear me out,” he begged. And then, all of a sudden he was confessing to her something he hadn’t told anyone- and in fact, had barely admitted even to himself. “I love my fiance, don’t get me wrong. But somehow, something just hasn’t felt right about her. I haven’t put my finger on it yet, but something’s off, and when I met you, I just- unlike with Marian, somehow everything just seems  _ right _ , like you were meant to be in my life for at least some amount of time, no matter how short that time frame is.”

She seemed to be considering his words, and he caught a glimmer of something in her eyes that told him that she maybe knew exactly what he meant; whether she was willing to admit it yet or not was the question. He immediately had his answer when she responded, “That’s ridiculous. Even if I felt something between us, there’s no such thing as fate. And if there is, what could possibly be the reason for us meeting other than the universe showing us what we could have had if circumstances were different?”

He shrugged. I’m not sure. All I know is that I want to take advantage of this opportunity and enjoy it while it lasts. You understand that, don’t you?”

A long pause preceded her words. “Yes, I suppose I do,” 

“Well then, let’s enjoy dinner and see where the night takes us, shall we?” he asked with a raised brow, wondering if her cynical nature would allow her to have a little faith. 

She nodded.

As the colorful lights of the diner’s sign came into view, she asked him, “So what makes Granny’s so special?”

“It’s- I can’t explain it, exactly, but really, it’s everything,” he informed her. “Granny, the woman who owns the diner, makes everyone who walks in the door feel like family. She ends up almost being a therapist as well as a chef, because people know that they can come to her diner with their problems and not only will she not breathe a word of what they tell her to anyone, but she’ll give them sound advice as well. And the atmosphere echoes her personality. It’s a home away from home for everyone who comes there. We’re here, see for yourself.”

The bells over the door jingled, and the tantalizing aroma of burgers, spices, and every dessert imaginable permeated his nostrils. He welcomed it, breathing in deeply. In addition to all of the qualities that he had relayed to Regina, one of his favorite aspects of the diner was the combination of savory smells that wafted through the establishment. It allowed newcomers and regulars alike to feel more relaxed from the moment they entered, and looking at his companion, he could immediately tell that Regina was no exception. Her posture was less composed, and an expression of awe was on her face. “See? Isn’t it great?” he asked.

His words seemed to snap her out of her reverie, and he lamented the loss of the blissful look in her eyes as the sassy woman that he had been immediately drawn to returned. “I suppose. But the atmosphere isn’t everything; let’s see if what she serves is really as great as you claim it is.”

“Of course, right this way milady,” he gestured toward an empty booth, and she slid into the seat across from him with a grace that he found captivating. 

“So, we both know what I’m getting for dessert- but dare I ask what I should get for dinner? I’m afraid you’ll lead me astray.” she mused. “I would have the lasagna, but like the apple pie, I’m sure it can’t compare to my own. What do you think?”

“By all means, don’t take my word for it- ask the chef herself,” Robin told her as Granny approached their table. She was wearing a festive apron that had a picture of Santa Claus with his dessert of choice, milk and cookies, on it. The apron covered her usual attire: a red shirt and blue jeans. Granny had always wanted her customers to feel comfortable, and took her own advice when dressing. A customer would never catch her wearing her best in the kitchen.

“Robin!” she exclaimed as he rose to walk into her outstretched arms and return her hug. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you tonight. Don’t you have a girl you should be with right now?”

“I am with a girl,” he chuckled as he gestured to Regina. 

“So you are,” she acknowledged, turning her gaze to Regina. “Hello, girl. What can I get you this evening? Everything’s on the house- no arguments,” she emphasized as Robin’s mouth opened to protest. “You’re both my guests, so have whatever you like, free of charge.”

“I know what I want for dessert, but I was actually just asking Robin what he recommended for dinner. Do you have any suggestions?”

There was no hesitation in Granny’s answer, and Robin grinned as she confirmed his suspicions. “My lasagna, for sure, people claim it’s to die for. I also make a mean spaghetti, or my burgers are well-known in the area as well. Or, if you’re the type of woman who enjoys breakfast for dinner, I can also whip up a quiche or omelette.”

Her eyes lit with a challenge that Granny unknowingly presented. But then, to Robin’s surprise, she requested, “The spaghetti please.”

“And the usual for you?” Granny asked, turning to him. 

He nodded. Once the proprietor left, he asked, “Why didn’t you get the lasagna? Afraid hers might be better than yours?”

“No, I know it’s not better than mine, so I got the next best thing,” she declared, with a lofty air that befitted a queen. “What’s Granny’s real name, anyway?” 

He raised his eyebrows. He would just have to show her how wrong she was. “Eugenia. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I forgot to order something.”

He rose and walked to the counter. The instant she saw him, Granny let out an exaggerated groan that he knew was all in jest. “What do you want now, boy?”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Regina,” he quickly explained in a low voice. “She loves lasagna, but thinks yours can’t possibly top her own. So I was wondering if you could change her order so she could try it for herself?”

The older woman shook her head. “All right. But only because you’re one of my favorite customers.”

“Thanks Granny, you’re the best!” he praised before returning to Regina.

She cocked her head to the side, her hair falling over one cheek. “What was that all about?” she inquired. 

“You’ll see,” he shrugged, giving in to temptation as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He would have left it to its own devices, but he wanted an unobstructed view of her face, and the curtain of dark tresses hindered that goal. 

She tried to bat his hand away, but he had already retracted it. “I have a feeling I know what you did, and I don’t appreciate it.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

She paused, those chocolate eyes boring holes into his own. “Is there a reason for me not to trust you?”

“No, no, of course not,” he quickly assured her. “Then if you truly trust me, let me call the shots on what you eat tonight.”

She shook her head, seemingly dumbfounded by his arrogance. He reached out to grasp her hand, and he heard a little sigh escape her that he wanted to hear again and again, perhaps while they were doing something less innocent than having dinner. “How am I supposed to just automatically trust you? And don’t I deserve the same courtesy?”

“I suppose so,” he admitted. What do you want me to trust you about?”

“For one thing, that I can make my own decisions regarding what I eat,” she began. “And there’s no such thing as fate, destiny, or anything like that.”

“If you’re so sure, then I think we should try a little experiment,” Robin goaded her.

Her eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead as she asked, “What kind of experiment?”

He held up Granny’s menu, which thankfully was a paper one. She could easily forgive him for doing this; he knew that it wouldn’t cost her a large sum to replace it. “I’ll write my name and number on this menu, and you can write yours on something. We’ll send the items out into the world, and after our night together tonight, if we find the other person’s contact information, we’ll know we were meant to be together.”

“All right, fine,” Regina huffed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. “This is my copy of  _ The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King _ . My father gave it to me just before he passed away, and there’s an inscription from him on the title page. Will that work?”

He nodded. “Perfect.”

She extracted a blue pen from her bag and quickly wrote her name, her strokes on the page long and curved. He knew when he saw what she had written, he would likely see a loose, flowing script that was as beautiful as the woman before him.

Finally, she passed the pen. “Your turn.”

He quickly wrote his contact information on the menu, then slipped it into his pocket. “Now, we’ll send them out into the world- I’ll probably put mine on a college campus, you can sell your book to a used bookstore- and if we ever find them, we’ll know that our meeting tonight was meant to be, despite the fact that we’re both engaged.”

She nodded. “Okay. But can we enjoy the night together before we start talking about goodbyes?”

“Of course,” he assured her. “And we’ll start with dinner.”

His words were unintentionally timed perfectly with the arrival of their meal. He watched Regina as she eyed the plate before her skeptically. “It’s not going to poison you,” he laughed. “Granny is the furthest thing from an evil queen out to poison her stepdaughter for the sole reason that she’s more beautiful than her.”

“I always thought there had to be more to that story,” she mused, her brows furrowing in concentration. 

“Me too,” he readily agreed. “The excuse they give in the fairy tale is hard to believe. It’s far more likely that it’s because of Snow White that the queen lost the man she loved, or something of that nature.”

“I know, right?!?” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad someone else sees it, usually people have seen the movie and automatically assume that that’s all there is to her story.”

“Agreed- and I think we can also agree on the fact that you’re stalling.” Robin teased her. He reached across the table to grab her fork, loading it with a bite of lasagna before he guided it toward her mouth. “Time to see who’s the better lasagna chef.”

He could tell that she wanted nothing more than to keep her mouth shut and stubbornly refuse to sample Granny’s lasagna. She shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, but he was ready for her. Before she could utter a sound, the bite of lasagna was in her mouth, and she quickly stopped trying to talk so she could concentrate on making sure that she didn’t choke. 

Robin waited with baited breath as she slowly swallowed her food. “Well?” 

He could tell that she had enjoyed it; whether or not she would admit to that was another matter entirely. “It’ll do,” she finally admitted.

“That’s such an ambiguous answer,” Robin scoffed. “So you’ll have to elaborate for me.”

“It’s satisfactorily cheesy,” she acknowledged. “But there’s too much sauce, and mine has a couple secret ingredients that give it an extra kick. So it’s fine, but don’t expect me to sing its praises from the rooftops, or something ridiculously corny like that.”

Robin let out a (admittedly immature) shout of triumph that had fellow patrons glancing their way. “See?” He asked, smirking. “I told you it was good.”

“Mine’s still better, you’ll need to try it sometime,” she reminded him. “It’s only fair.” 

His face fell at her words, specifically the reminder that this night would end and he would likely never see her again unless he found the book with the inscription from her father. “That’s only if we see each other again,” he reminded her.

“Who’s to say we won’t?” she shot back. “Fate, after all, isn’t the only thing at work here. We could just run into each other again the next time I visit my sister.”

Robin could only shake his head. How could he possibly explain to her that the world worked in mysterious ways, that it was very possible that after this night, they could just miss seeing each other again, and never know of their missed opportunity? He finally settled on, “Or we couldn’t. You never know.”

“Exactly, you never know,” she grinned. “So can we just enjoy tonight and worry about tomorrow… tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

Once Granny cleared their plates, she asked, “So what are you two doing this fine evening? It’s not too cold, it’s the perfect night for going for a stroll through Central Park.”

“Oh, I really don’t think I can-” Regina began, but Robin quickly interjected.

“Why not? We’re already out, and it’s not far. I’m sure your sister will be just fine without you.”

Regina sighed, and a look that Robin could only describe as wistful clouded her eyes. “Fine.”

But they got sidetracked on their way to New York’s most famous park when they passed the Rockefeller skating rink. “Want to take a lap around the rink?” Robin asked her, his mood brightening even more at the prospect of skating again. He and his friends used to come regularly, but he hadn’t been in years.

She adamantly shook her head. “I don’t skate.”

“Oh, come on, why not?” he asked.

“I just don’t. Now let’s go to the park like we planned.”

Before she could take another step, Robin grabbed her hand. “If you’re nervous about falling, I promise that I’ll hold your hand the entire time. I give you my word that you won’t fall as long as you’re with me. And should you fall, I swear to you that I will catch you.”

The cold air around them allowed him to see her breath as she huffed, “Fine. But if I fall, it’ll be on your head.”

He bowed his head. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he teased.

********

After skates had been acquired and laced onto their feet, Robin stood, holding out his hand to her. “Are you ready?”

“Never,” she groaned. “I can’t believe I let you convince me to do this.” The one time she had ever broken a bone had been when she was ice skating with her best friend Daniel when she was younger. Like Robin, he had promised to not let her fall, but those words had been proven hollow when she had finally ventured out beyond the edge of the rink without him. He was in the middle of the rink calling to her, and she tried to glide gracefully over to him, but slipped, and she heard him call her name, but she fell before he could reach her. The resulting broken ankle had taken weeks to heal, and after that, she had vowed that she would never skate again. So she didn’t know how she had ended up here.

Looking into Robin’s eyes, she knew that he had the same intentions that Daniel had had years before. Seeing that she was ready, he held out his hand and she tentatively took it.

She stood on wobbly legs that weren’t used to balancing this way. Robin’s arm wrapped around her waist for extra support as they made their way to the rink, and she found to her surprise that she felt more secure that way, despite the fact that his proximity made her heart hammer in her chest and her mind fill with visions of their feet getting tangled, resulting in her second injury that warranted a trip to the emergency room.

Once they reached the rink, she cautiously stepped on it, Robin’s soothing voice in her ear guiding her. With his softly uttered tutelage, she was able to slowly gain confidence, and though he never let go, just as he had promised, she almost wanted him to, just to see if she could make it on her own. But by the end of their two hour rental, she hadn’t gathered enough courage to follow through. 

Just before they were about to return their skates, a voice shouted, “Coming through!”

Regina frantically searched for the cause of the commotion, eager to get out of the way, but before she knew it, she was knocked off her feet. Instead of the cold, hard rink, however, she felt something soft beneath her. 

She looked down into the eyes of the man who in the course of one night had turned her life upside down. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes. His surprisingly full lips were inches away from hers. If she moved just a little closer…

“Sorry!” the boy they had crashed into apologized, and Regina quickly sat up. As Robin helped her stand, she told the boy that it wasn’t a big deal- and thanks to her companion, it hadn’t been.

It was with some regret that she handed in their skates, partly relieved to have two feet planted firmly on the ground once more, and part of her wishing that they had had more time on the ice. The end of their session meant the end of their evening together, and she knew she didn’t want it to end.

So when Robin offered to walk her home when she told him that Zelena’s apartment was only a few blocks away, she didn’t argue. They walked arm in arm until they reached Zelena’s door, when she turned to him. “Thank you for a night I’ll never forget.”

“It was my pleasure milady.” Robin told her. He held up the menu with his contact information. “And I’ll make sure that this makes its way out into the world so that we can find each other again.”

She nodded, holding up the book her father had given her. “And I’ll do the same with this. It’ll probably end up in a used bookstore or something like that.”

He turned and started to walk away, but just before he was out of earshot, unable to let the moment pass, she shouted, “Wait!”

She ran towards him as he turned and, desperate teenager that she apparently was, flung herself into his arms and fused her lips to his. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline and endorphins coursing through her, maybe it was the thrill of knowing that she may never have the chance to do this again, but  _ something _ about this kiss was unlike anything Regina had ever experienced. It was as if she hadn’t been truly alive before that moment, and she knew that she would have no regrets about her actions no matter how much her mother may berate her for it if she ever found out.

She whispered, “I’m sorry, thank you,” and walked away. She didn’t know if she’d ever see him again, but at least for now, she knew that she had taken a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

When Regina had walked into her sister’s apartment the night she met Robin, as expected, she had encountered a very disgruntled sister. She had refused to listen to her apologies, so Regina had quickly given up.

As the holiday season progressed, however, her sister’s ire at her lack of communication (she had been too distracted by Robin to think of texting her sister) diminished somewhat. Regina knew she had been forgiven when Zelena came into the guest room on Christmas morning, sat on the edge of the bed as Regina groaned and opened her eyes, and asked, “So what was he like, this mysterious stranger that’s had you distracted for the last couple of days? Don’t bother denying it, I’ve seen the wistful look in your eyes.”

Regina sighed and proceeded to tell her about her night with Robin. The only detail she left out was their kiss- whether she had kissed him or not was her business, and although she trusted Zelena not to blab to her mother or Leo, she wanted to keep as many of her conflicted feelings to herself as possible.

“First thing’s first,” Zelena declared, taking charge as she always did. “Have you put your contact information in Dad’s book and taken it to Goodwill or somewhere similar yet?”

Regina shook her head. “With the holidays, I haven’t had a chance.”

Zelena nodded. “I’m sure they’re closed today, so that’s what we’ll do first thing tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?” Regina asked. “I’m here through the new year, after all.”

“Exactly! That means there’s more time for him to find the book and call you!”

“I don’t know…” Regina mused. “He has a fiance, and I’m sure he has other family he wants to spend the holidays with too. He’s not thinking about me. Besides, who leaves their number in a book and takes it to Goodwill? That’s a recipe for disaster. Any stalker on the street could get the book, see the number, and call me.”

“Nonsense, Regina. From what you told me, he was the one who wanted to spend time with you, not the other way around. I’m sure he wants to find you again- after all, he was the one who suggested this in the first place. And as far as some random stranger calling you, have a little faith. After all, isn’t that what this is all about? Destiny, finding out if you’re meant to get to know Robin better?”

Regina reluctantly agreed, then rose to help her sister prepare for the arrival of the rest of the guests. Thankfully, she and Leo lived on opposite sides of the state, so she had an excuse to not see him frequently, which, when combined with the most elaborate excuses that usually had at least a grain of truth, kept the detestable man at bay. Maybe “detestable” was a strong adjective, though. She supposed he’s fine in his own way, but because he wasn’t what she would’ve ever chosen for herself, what some may perceive as his charm- holding the door open for her, the way he kissed the back of her hand, even the scent of his cologne- was entirely lost on her. Maybe it was because each of his grand gestures seemed just that- grand, so big that they seemed fake, not genuine.

She sighed as she reflected on what did make her heart flutter: eyes blue as the ocean, the fresh scent of the forest, determination, an accent that made every word sound like music, a selfless nature… all qualities of a man who was unattainable, completely out of reach. And she didn’t know when, or if, she’d ever see him again. All because she let him send their numbers into the void, not knowing if they’d ever find them. 

Her distracted state didn’t go unnoticed by her mother, Cora, or Leo. More than once, her mother reminded her that the holidays are for family, so she reluctantly pulled herself from her memories of Robin’s lips on hers (so soft, but so responsive once he had gotten past the initial shock of her unexpected kiss) to participate in the conversation happening in that moment.

Unfortunately for her, she tuned into the conversation just in time for the topic to turn to her impending nuptials. “So have you two thought about a date?” Cora asked. “You really should do around this time of year, that’s the perfect time of year to have silver and gold as the wedding colors, both of which would of course look beautiful on Regina.”

For the first time since his arrival, Regina glanced over at her fiancee. Truthfully, she avoided him as much as she could, which meant that they hadn’t yet discussed any wedding details. But she knew that even if they had, her mother would find a way to make her opinion be known in such a way that it was considered the only acceptable option. That is, after all, what she had done throughout Regina’s life in regards to her dating life.

That’s how she had ended up in this mess in the first place. Desperate for her mother’s approval, she agreed far too easily with everything her mother wanted for her. The prestigious career, the house, and now a husband. Cora had sworn that they were perfect for each other, that Regina, a well-known accountant, was the perfect match for Leo, the powerful CEO of a law firm, even going so far as saying that Leo’s occupation as a lawyer was the only acceptable match for her daughter. Regina had gone along with it thinking that she had no other option- after all, no other option had ever presented itself, and her mother’s insinuations had always led her to believe that she would never get anyone better.

Until she met Robin, that is. He had come into her world like a fresh spring breeze: challenging her, but still showing her he cared in a way that she thought all partners in life should. Despite how irritating his persistence was, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go through life with someone like Leo, who never valued her opinion, expecting her to be the trophy wife and never grow into the person she was meant to be. 

Her thoughts turned to the book upstairs on her bedside table. Maybe Zelena was right, perhaps she should take it to the local Goodwill as soon as she could in the morning. That would give Robin the chance to find it (and find her in the process) before she returned to Florida at the end of the week.

The plan of action a beacon of hope, she said goodbye to her family. Both Cora and Leo made one last comment on her lack of engagement with the group, but she brushed it off as exhaustion from helping Zelena prepare for their arrival, wondering if she would ever have the courage to tell them how she truly felt.

********

The next morning, Regina wrote her first name and number on the title page of the book her father had given her, right under his inscription. She remembered the day he gave it to her…

_ “What is it, Dad?” she asked, holding the wrapped package in her hand. She had her suspicions, but she wanted to have them confirmed. The lights of the Christmas tree nearby filled the room with a soft glow, and in it she could see his smile, while her mother looked on disapprovingly and Zelena looked bored, ready to resume opening her own presents. _

_ “Why don’t you open it and find out?” he prompted, winking at her. _

_ She eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper, discarding the bow and ribbon carelessly on the rug at her feet despite her mother’s shocked scolding, “Regina, what have I told you about throwing things on the floor?”  _

_ Despite her usual need to attempt to please her mother (a challenge that had never seen success), Regina completely ignored her just this once and looked down to see what lay inside the torn wrapping paper. _

_ It was a copy of  _ The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King _ , and inside she discovered that not only was it a rare edition signed by J. R. R. Tolkien himself, but her father had also left an inscription: _

**_Dear Regina,_ **

**_Books take us to lands we could never imagine, but never forget that stories teach us important life lessons as well_ ** _.  _ **_Let Frodo’s adventures with Sam, Legolas, Gimli and the rest teach you that if we believe it’s possible, we can accomplish anything, especially if we have help from others. I will always be there for you, no matter what._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Dad_ **

_ She had thrown her arms around him in gratitude under the disapproving stare of her mother, who not only disliked displays of affection, but had likely had no knowledge of Henry’s gift to their fifteen-year-old daughter because he knew she would try to dissuade him.  _

_ Sure enough: “Henry, why did you get her that ridiculously childish book? She’s fifteen, not ten.” _

_ “And many fifteen-year-old girls enjoy tales of adventure and romance, which is exactly what this is,” Henry informed her, unfazed by her words as Regina knew she would never be. _

_ “Henry Mills-” her mother started, but her husband cut her off. _

_ “Cora, it’s done. It’s Regina’s favorite book, so I knew she would enjoy and properly appreciate getting a signed copy as a gift. I don’t want to hear another word about it, and I’m sure Regina doesn’t either.” _

_ “Oh Henry, stop treating her like a child, she isn’t one any longer and hasn’t been for a long time,” Cora scoffed. “She doesn’t need fanciful tales of adventure, she needs a dose of reality that will prepare her for college and the real world.” _

_ Henry glanced at his daughter, pity in both of their eyes, before he returned his attention to his wife. “Cora, dear-” _

_ “No, Henry,” she snapped, walking forward and snatching the book from Regina’s hands. “I won’t allow you to be the sole decision-maker for how our daughter is raised. And I don’t think it’s suitable for her to be reading a book that’s practically a fairy tale at fifteen years old.” _

_ “Cora-” Henry began, but whatever he was about to say in her defense died on his lips as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a a distraught daughter and irate husband in her wake. _

Her father had died less than a week later, the victim of a drunk driver’s careless decisions behind the wheel. Regina had looked for the book in the week between receiving the gift and the accident, but without any breakthroughs in her search. The accident had given her motivation though, and while Cora had been at the funeral home one afternoon, Regina had gone over the house with a fine-toothed comb, and had finally found the treasured book shoved into the bottom of one of her mother’s bureau drawers, and had barely let it out of her sight since. 

Which reminded her of Robin and why she had the book out in the first place. Was she crazy for sending this book out into the world, hoping that Robin would find it? It was the last gift she had from her father, and one of the few things she still possessed, as Cora had gotten rid of almost all of his belongings when he passed.

“I can practically hear you overthinking this from all the way down the hall,” Zelena admonished.

Regina looked up at her sister’s words. “I just think-”

“Don’t,” Zelena reiterated. “Don’t think, just do it. If you don’t, then it’s likely that you really will never see Robin again.”

“But what about Leo?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Robin would give you the opening to be rid of him. After all, our mother can’t control your life forever. I’m surprised you’ve let her do it for this long.”

“You know how she is,” Regina groaned, falling back on the bed and throwing her pillow over her face.

Her sister nodded. “I do… but I also know how you are. You’re strong, much stronger than you’ve ever given yourself credit for. You can stand up to her, you just have to seize the boldness that I know you have with everyone except her and fight for what you want.”

Regina sighed. “You’re right.”

“I’m sorry? Can I get that in writing?” Zelena teased.

“You heard me,” Regina said flatly. “Now leave me alone so I can get dressed and we can be on our way.”

They arrived at the store an hour later after taking a detour through Central Park, and from the moment she saw the sign in the distance, Regina’s nerves spiked again. Did she really want to put the last present her beloved father had ever given her out into the world, and possibly lose it forever?

Zelena glanced over and immediately knew what she was thinking. “Oh no, you don’t. We didn’t come all this way just for you to get cold feet.”

She pulled Regina inside as Regina smiled gratefully at her sister. There were so many times that Zelena was the voice of reason inside her head that drowned out her mother’s poisonous words, and Regina was more grateful than she could say to have her.

They strolled up to the counter and the woman on the other side smiled at them. “How can I help you today?”

“I- I want to donate a book,” Regina began hesitantly. She extracted her treasured possession from her purse and looked down at the cover, which depicted Gondor’s capital, Minas Tirith. Growing up, she had always thought of strength when she saw it, and over the years, that strength had solidified into the memory of her father: how he tried to shield her from her mother, even though his efforts were never enough. Giving away that reminder of protection seemed ludicrous, but then she remembered Robin’s steady eyes as they gazed into her own, the safety in his arms as they shielded her from the worst impact of her fall on the ice. 

If she gave up her safety net, she might find one that was even better _. _

With one last caress of the book’s cover, she handed it to the cashier with a silent prayer that she wasn’t doing this for nothing, that she would find Robin again.

********

Robin woke on the day after Christmas to the sound of his roommate and best friend John singing “Jingle Bell Rock” in the shower, his voice a little off pitch.

“ _ What a bright time, it’s the right time, to rock the night away…” _

“Oi mate, will you stop with the Christmas carols already? You’re no Michael Buble!” another roommate, Will, called from his bedroom down the hall, but to no avail. 

Robin heard John’s singing even after the shower stopped running. He quickly exited his room to prevent any major disagreements this close to Christmas when he saw John dodge a ball that was thrown his way by Will. “Hey! What was that for?” 

“For making me endure your incessant singing!” Will exclaimed. “You’re terrible, the only thing worse than you would be if-”

“If listening to people sing in the shower is so terrible for you, why is it that Robin’s allowed to sing whenever he wants?” John pointed out.

Robin quickly held up his hands in a gesture of both surrender and defense. “Don’t drag me into this, please, whatever you do.”

“Robin can actually sing,” Will informed him, even though the entire apartment building was aware of how well Robin could sing. He would get out his guitar and sing out on the sidewalk with a hat for collecting tips, then give all of them to a shelter down the street. Because people knew what he did with the cash, they were always willing to give to those in need. “You couldn’t carry a tune to save your life. So he can sing as much as he wants, while I’m afraid that you will only get to serenade someone in your dreams.”

“Speaking of serenading people,” John began, turning to Robin, “isn’t it about time you send that menu out into the world to find your mysterious queen?”

Robin sighed. The menu that he had written his name and number on the night before when he met Regina still sat in the pocket of his pants. He knew that if they were meant to be together, he would find her book or she would find his menu, but he was still hesitant about Marian. What did it mean that he had barely been able to sleep the night before due to thoughts of someone who wasn’t his fiancee, the woman he supposedly loved more than any other? The memory of Regina’s elusive but satisfying smile, the way she had been so unsure of her own beauty but strong-willed to a fault drew him to her like a moth to flame, and while he knew that ultimately everything would work out the way it was supposed to, at least one person’s heart would not survive. 

He looked down at his phone as it rang, the tone telling him that he had a text from Marian.  _ Hey honey, just wanted to remind you that we’re meeting up later this afternoon to drive to my parents’ for their Christmas gathering. Can’t wait to see you! Xox _

Robin put his head in his hands, at a loss. How could he go see Marian, his fiance, the woman he would be marrying in just over a year, when so many of his thoughts over the past twelve hours had been consumed by a woman who wasn’t her?

“Trying to figure out what to do?” John asked knowingly as he looked over Robin’s shoulder at the text he had received. 

“I am,” Robin confirmed. Robin had confided in his childhood friend the night he met Regina about the events that had transpired- more specifically, the feelings that had awoken in him that were so alien to his thoughts of Marian. Like all of his friends, John was fond of Marian, but that didn’t stop him from telling Robin to follow his heart. If nothing else, that would lead him to happiness. 

“Go for a walk,” John advised. “I’ve known you for most of our lives, and I’ve never known a time that a walk didn’t help you clear your mind.”

“Thanks John!” Robin said gratefully as he patted his friend on the back on his way to find his shoes and coat.

Once he was in Central Park, he started walking, watching the groups of children building snowmen as he passed. He started traversing a path that led to the nearest university, praying that their dining hall would at least have its doors open so he could slip the menu with his name and number on a table for a student to find.

Thankfully, the door was open, and he saw a display of menus for local eateries set up along a far wall. He made his way quickly to the display, then extracted the menu for Granny’s diner from his pocket. 

He peered at the menu, then at the display, wondering where he should put it. Figuring that it would be easiest for someone to find it if it was in the middle, that’s exactly what he did. As he did so, he couldn’t resist sending up a silent prayer that one day, either he would find Regina’s book or she would find the menu he had just left to make its way to her. 

For the rest of the morning he went through the motions, smiling and nodding when anyone asked if he was all right. He was all right- but he was also eager and a little nervous. He was dying to start combing through every bookstore in the city to find the book she left for him, but knew he could never do it around Marian- and once he got the book, to some extent he didn’t know what he would do.

Finding the book again would mean that it was fate for him and Regina to meet again. But it would also mean that he would have to make a choice, a decision that he wasn’t sure he was unable to make easily. After all, Will’s jokes aside, weren’t people always telling him that he had met the ideal woman when he met Marian? She was sweet, honest, and a great cook. As they reminded him constantly, he couldn’t ask for more…

But was more what he wanted? He didn’t know, and he wouldn’t find out unless he found Regina again.

********

Later that night, Robin met Marian at her apartment, then they drove over to her parents’. 

He was pensive throughout the drive, which Marian commented on. “Robin, is something wrong? Talk to me, please, you can tell me anything. I’ve been looking forward to this for days, I really want to make sure everyone has a great time, especially you.”  
He wasn’t surprised that she had noticed. He had known her for almost as long as he had known John, they were childhood friends and high school sweethearts, so of course she would know when something was off. “Just a lot to think about with the holidays, that’s all,” he said in a tone that he hoped was dismissive enough that she would drop the subject.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You definitely seem like something is troubling you.”

He sighed and nodded, regretting that he had proposed to someone so perceptive. Whether it was that or that she knew him so well, he would never know, but he wished that he could hide what he was thinking, because now he didn’t know what to say to her. “It’s just the holidays, I promise.”

He could tell that he hadn’t convinced her when she sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat. “If you insist. But if you ever decide to change your mind, you know I’m here.”

“I do know that, thank you,” he told her with all the sincerity he could muster, taking one hand off the wheel to take her hand in his and squeeze it. She seemed to be appeased by gesture, because she dropped the subject, and for the rest of the way to their destination, only the sounds of Christmas carols and other holiday music filled the air.

But once they arrived at her parents’ house, he knew that Marian could still sense that his mind was elsewhere. Although he greeted her parents jovially and participated fully in as many conversations as he normally would have, his mind wasn’t entirely with them, and he knew that she knew it. What would happen once she confronted him, he didn’t know, but she seemed to have accepted that he wasn’t willing to open up to her, because she didn’t say a word, so they drove back to the city in silence.

********

For the next few days, Regina visited every college in New York City, Juilliard, Columbia, and NYU among others whose names she had never heard before. But she never found the menu that Robin had told her he would leave for her. It was even rare that she would spot a menu for Granny’s diner. When she did, her heart would start racing, only to crumple when she didn’t see Robin’s name or number anywhere on the menu. She imagined she heard him everywhere- the slightest sound of a voice that could potentially be his made her turn so fast that she worried about falling, but without him by her side to catch her. 

On New Year’s Eve, she finally had to admit defeat. “Zelena, I’ve looked everywhere. Where else could it possibly be? We’ve literally searched every college and university in the city.”

“In the city…” Zelena mused. “I have an idea. Come on.”

Zelena’s idea was to spend hours in New Year’s Eve traffic searching the universities that were just outside of the city. Finally, they collapsed in a bar on the outskirts of Manhattan and acknowledged their failure. “Zelena, what do I do?” Regina moaned.

“Leave it to me,” Zelena declared. “I’ll search for the menu for you while you’re in Florida, and the second I find it, I’ll take a picture of it and send it to you so you can call him.”

“Would you really do that?” Regina asked her sister, her eyes wide with wonder. It was asking a lot- she would be asking her sister to defy their mother’s wishes, after all, and  _ no one  _ messed with her mother’s plans. 

“Of course, what are sisters for?” Zelena answered with a wave of her hand to emphasize the needlessness of Regina’s gratitude. “And your friend Mal’s daughter Lily goes to college in New York, doesn’t she?”

“Yes…” Regina slowly responded, not sure she liked where this was going. 

“Well, you can always get her to look as well, especially since she lives on campus,” Zelena pointed out. “After all, isn’t the saying that two heads are better than one?”

“That may be true, but that doesn’t mean that I should ask Lily to do this for me,” Regina protested. “Lily’s a freshman in college, she has so many better things to do than helping her godmother find some random guy she met.”

“That’s exactly why she’d love it though! You know she’s always hoping you’ll find a great guy, and now you did, so I’m sure she’d love the opportunity to help give you your happy ending.”

“No,” Regina said firmly a second time. “And if you tell her, I swear I’ll tell our mother who spilled soda on her favorite while couch when we were in middle school.”

“Fine,” Zelena pouted. “But you’re making a mistake. You need to find him somehow, or you’ll be stuck in a life you don’t want.”

“I know,” Regina muttered. And she did. She just didn’t know if she could do what it took to seize the possibility of a happy ending with both hands and run with it. And even if she did, would Robin want to take a chance on her, too?

********

“Robin, mate, what are we doing?” Will grumbled. “I thought you enjoyed helping those less fortunate, not taking things that were meant for them.”

Robin groaned. He would have left Will behind, but John had pointed out that three pairs of eyes were better than one, or even two. He wishes they had brought Tuck instead, he would have had a better attitude about the whole affair, but John had insisted that it had to be Will because he was the best out of all of them at finding things. But all Will had done was complain instead of actually helping them search for Regina’s book. He hadn’t told Will the full story, only that there was a book they needed to find, and had described the book in enough detail that Will’s sharp eyes would be able to spot it. 

But although they had looked at nearly every book in the store, they hadn’t found it. And this wasn’t the first used bookstore they had searched. Robin was starting to wonder if Regina had followed through on her end, if her book was out there somewhere for him to find, or whether she had scoffed at the idea and chosen not to put her book somewhere for him to find. 

He exited the bookstore dwelling on possibilities. Would he find Regina again, or was he destined to always wonder about what might have been? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I'm ending the decade with the end of this little ficlet. Thank you all for your support, enjoy this last chapter, and let me know what you think!

It’d been six months since Regina visited her sister. Which meant that it’d also been six months since she met Robin. But despite the time that passed, she still remembered every detail of their night exploring New York City-  _ far too many of them for someone who’s getting married at the end of the year  _ she chastised herself as she straightened cushions and pillows, waiting for her mother and sister to arrive. They were meeting her for her fitting, to both help her and to look at her wedding dress. Zelena had helped her pick it out, but her mother, who hadn’t been able to make it when they were initially shopping, wanted to be there for each fitting. 

Regina nervously bit her lip. While she didn’t care what her mother thought of the dress, she was anxious to see how Cora would make her feel about the dress that in every way was her dream dress. Cora was notorious for diminishing Regina’s opinion of herself, and she had a feeling that today would be no exception, which was a shame because she felt that each bride should feel beautiful on her wedding day. 

“Regina, is that  _ really  _ what you’re wearing for your fitting for your  _ wedding dress _ ?” Cora gasped, appalled at the sight before her.

Regina glanced down. She had put on shorts and a casual tank top to wear to the fitting, knowing that she would just be taking them off anyway to put on her wedding dress. She explained as much to her mother, but Cora wouldn’t hear it. “I don’t care, Regina. You are a Mills, a Mills about to marry Leo Blanchard, and are making a purchase. We have standards, Regina, and status. That status will go right out of people’s brains the moment they see you in that outfit. Go change immediately.”

“I’m not seven, Mother, you can’t tell me what to wear,” Regina protested, praying that she didn’t sound like a petulant child with those words.

“You may not be, but you also aren’t the only one paying for this wedding. I am contributing, which means that I have a say in every aspect of the wedding, including what you wear to the fitting. Go change. Now.”

“Mother, really, don’t you think-” Zelena began, but she was interrupted by an irate Cora. 

“Clearly, you are the one not thinking, Zelena. Really, you take your sister’s side in everything, how can you think that her attire is suitable for going to a shop that sells wedding dresses, of all things?”

Zelena mournfully turned her gaze to Regina and shrugged.  _ I tried _ she mouthed, and Regina indicated with a slight tilt of her head that she understood. 

Five minutes later, they were on their way, Regina feeling like she was heading to a fancy dinner rather than a fitting for her wedding dress. When they got to the store, that sensation lingered as her mother took charge, going up to the receptionist and informing her of their arrival. 

Her nerves calmed, however, as Zelena helped her into her dress. It fit just as she remembered, hugging her curves before falling to the floor in a ballgown skirt. Just the right amount of sparkle covered the dress, enough to make her feel like she was in a fairy tale, but not enough to make her feel like it was overwhelming.

_ You’re not in a fairy tale, _ a nagging voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like her mother reminded her.  _ You’re not marrying Prince Charming, and you’ll never find the guy that might be your Prince Charming unless you find that menu. Which is likely in New York, completely out of your reach. And even if you did, how would you get out of this marriage? You know Mother will never let you live it down if you just decide to walk away from her plan for you. _

Regina groaned. Although she knew that it would be terrible in reality, she almost wished that this was an arranged marriage, and given that she felt that she had no say in the matter, it practically was. However, she thought that in arranged marriages, the parents of both parties were supposed to get something, and other than elevated status and the satisfaction of having her way in every aspect of her daughters’ lives, particularly Regina’s, she didn’t see what Cora got out of her marriage. She resolved to have the strength to ask her at some point before the wedding. As much as she hated disappointing her mother, she knew that she would be miserable for the rest of her life if she married Leo. Truthfully, she didn’t know if she would be happy if she ever found Robin again, either, but at least she would be making her own choices for a change, instead of letting Cora decide everything.

_ Has Robin thought of me as much as I’ve thought of him?  _ she wondered. It was unlikely that he had. Although it seemed like he felt that something was missing in his relationship with his fiance, he seemed content enough with his life that she was sure that he had a lot of friends, whereas she only had one, not including her sister.

For the thousandth time since she agreed to finding their numbers to see if they were meant to be in each other’s lives, Regina regretted that decision. How was she supposed to find the menu that had his number if she lived on the opposite end of the East Coast? Sure, Zelena had looked everywhere she could think of, but to no avail. It seemed that the second Robin put his menu on a college campus ( _ if he even followed through with their arrangement at all,  _ a dark inner voice taunted her), it had immediately been snatched up or trampled underfoot. And if it had, at this point, surely she would never find it again. 

“You seem to be thinking awfully hard,” Zelena observed. “Are you thinking about Robin?”

“Of course I am,” Regina snapped. “But I don’t know why, considering it’s pointless. I’m sure the menu is long gone by now, and with it, my chance of finding him. And even if I did, we knew each other for so short a time that is it really justifiable to call off the wedding based on one night’s worth of spending time with another man?”

“Yes,” Zelena answered instantaneously, turning her and seizing both of her shoulders. “It definitely is. Cancel a wedding to a man you don’t love so you can see if you can experience something better with a man who made you happy, even if it was only for a night? That’s  _ always  _ worth it, Regina. Even if you did have to leave your number for him to find.”

Regina stared her sister down, a glimmer of anger surfacing. “And that’s another thing. How did I ever let you convince me that it was okay to do that? That was the last present I ever got from our father, and now I don’t have it, and for what? He hasn’t found it yet, and at this point, probably never will. And I haven’t found the menu, and haven’t visited you since Christmas, so the chances of me finding it…”

“Are exactly the same as they always were,” Zelena told her. “I’ve been looking every chance I get, but I’ll look harder, I promise. That menu has to be out there somewhere, just waiting for you. And when you find it, you’ll find a way to free yourself from Leo, you’ll see.”

Regina remains silent, knowing that denying her sister’s claims would only encourage her efforts to change Regina’s mind. 

“Girls, what are you doing in there? Come out, let me see,” Cora’s voice interrupted before Regina could decide if she was going to argue with her sister further or not.

Regina groaned and met the redhead’s eyes in the mirror. “Time to face the music.”

“Listen to me,” Zelena replied with a ferocity that surprised her. “You look absolutely breathtaking in this dress, no matter what she says. Don’t let anything she says get to you.”

“Easier said than done,” she grumbled as they left the dressing room and stood before her mother. 

Cora slowly circled Regina, her gaze appraising. It was a look Regina was used to, for Cora was unceasingly preoccupied with her image, and by extension, her daughters’. For some reason, this need to uphold the image of a perfect family fell hardest on Regina instead of her elder daughter. Then again, despite her kindhearted nature, Zelena was the rebel of the family, so it was likely that Cora had given up on her and redoubled her efforts to mold Regina into the ideal daughter. 

“Too simple,” Cora declared, and with those two words, Regina desperately thought of her sister’s plea that she not let her mother get to her. “And it doesn’t fit well, which must mean that you’re gaining weight. What have you been eating, Regina? Not every dessert you lay your eyes on, I hope? You have a figure to maintain, particularly now. You don’t want this dress to not fit in six months, do you?”

“No, Mother,” Regina sighed, hanging her head in shame. How did Cora always manage to make her feel this way? It was a talent that had clearly been cultivated over the course of a lifetime, and Regina hadn’t yet figured out what had sparked it, but she wished on a regular basis that her mother would just leave her alone.

“Oh really? It doesn’t seem like it to me. Because at the rate you’re going, it won’t.”

The words accomplished what they intended. They cut through Regina’s heart like knives, shredding any moment of beauty she had found when trying on the dress for the first time. 

But then suddenly, a whisper from the past-  _ stunning, in every way _ \- floated into her memory, and she latched onto Robin’s words of months before like a lifeline, as if they were the only thing that mattered in that moment. And remembering other things he had said and Zelena’s comments, maybe they were exactly what she needed to get through the day.

“It’ll cost too much to let it out, and you can’t do that sort of thing last-minute, not with this type of dress, so you really need to watch your figure, Regina,” Cora told her.

“Actually,” the assistant, a girl named Ella, interjected, but Cora spoke over her. 

“I don’t want to hear about any after-dinner desserts, or, heaven forbid, any bread passing through your lips. You need to look like the queen of society you’ll be when you marry Leo Blanchard, and while you’ll pass in this dress if you lose some weight, you won’t if you don’t keep an eye on it, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother,” Regina answered, still desperately trying to cling to Robin’s words from the night they met. While Zelena tried her best, her encouragement was often drowned out by the words of their controlling mother. Robin’s sentiment was untarnished by any degrading comments, and as such was almost sacred, a pinpoint of light that she needed in dark moments such as this one.

The appointment ended with Cora parading out of the shop, her daughters in her wake. Zelena glanced over at Regina. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, Regina nodded. Thanks to the words of a stranger months before, she could truthfully say that she was.

“Good,” Zelena responded, smiling as their mother called for them to hurry up. As she thought of the dress, Regina wondered: what would Robin think if he saw her in it? 

Her heart broke- the closer they got to her wedding day, the more likely it was that she would never find him.

********

Robin sat with Marian at their favorite secluded restaurant, Bella Notte. While he loved Granny’s, and his favorite diner felt more like home than any other restaurant he frequented, he knew that Marian viewed the diner as the ideal location for a casual meeting of friends, not a date night. To that end, he had suggested Bella Notte, and she readily agreed. 

Now they were sitting across from each other in the middle of the dining area, which Robin could only describe as quaint. Candles were lit on every table, and pictures, likely of the proprietors and their family over the years, hung on the burgundy walls. There was even an area for viewing an old black and white movie in an adjoining room, which Robin suspected that Marian may want to take advantage of before they left. 

The conversation shifted to their cake tasting the following day, and Marian laughed as she commented that they shouldn’t eat anything else that day, but that that resolution probably still wouldn’t balance out the calories they ate. Robin couldn’t help noticing that while her head fell back in such a way that he couldn’t help but think of what it was like to kiss that very spot (which he would do if they weren’t in public), he couldn’t help comparing her laugh to Regina’s. Marian’s was light, almost artificial and scarcely more than a breath, while Regina’s, when he was fortunate enough to draw it out of her, had been a throaty laugh that seemed to come from the depths of her soul.

“Earth to Robin,” Marian said slowly, waving a hand in front of his face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he replied, trying to refocus.

“I said that we’ll have to make sure the cake is perfect. With other details I don’t mind settling for less, but the food at our wedding is something that guests will remember and talk about afterwards, so we have to make sure the cake- and everything about the wedding food- is the best there is.”

“Within the budget we set, I absolutely agree,” Robin nodded. He saw Marian’s crestfallen features and wondered just how extravagant she wanted the food at their wedding to be. His friend Belle would, of course, be bringing her son Gideon, and he wanted to ensure that all of their guests, no matter how old they were, enjoyed the cuisine. He supposed he would find out the next day.

********

The following night, Robin set down his tankard. “Men, what was I thinking?”

Six pairs of eyes turned toward him, each with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “What do you mean, mate?” Killian asked. 

“I went to taste wedding cakes with Marian, and, well… I can’t really say that it went well.”

“What do you mean?” John asked, cocking his head to the side.

“She just…” Robin searched for the right words, words that would make his friends understand, but at the same time wouldn’t diminish their opinion of Marian. Because regardless of what happened when he found the right copy of  _ The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King _ (a title he had repeated in his mind so often that he felt it was carved there, never to be erased), he didn’t want them to think badly of her. There were just moments like the cake tasting today and dinner the night before that he questioned if she was the right woman for him, despite the length of time they had been together. “We were talking about different cake flavors, icing flavors, whether we wanted a filling, that sort of thing, and she was unwilling to compromise. The Marian I know would never be so rigid.”

A collective groan made its way around his group of friends. “I feel for you,” Will told him, placing his hand on his shoulder. “When she sets her mind to something, there’s no telling Ana that her way isn’t necessarily the best way.”

“Emma’s the same way,” August mused, not without a dark glare from Killian, who had dated her years before. For the most part, the two were friends, but Emma could still be a sore subject among them, and apparently, that was especially true around the holidays. “While she does have moments of acknowledging that I can be right, the majority of the time, she thinks she knows everything, especially when it comes to her ‘superpower,’ knowing when someone’s lying. We just found strong women to fall in love with, there’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, that’s good, because it’ll make life more interesting.”

“True,” Robin mused, deep in thought over their years of friendship in addition to their relationship. “But still…” he trailed off, not wanting to speak ill of her, but wanting to speak his mind as well. He could recall other instances when she had insisted on getting her way, with no regard to how he felt. Would that be what their marriage was like? Him bending to her will without a thought for what he wanted? He wasn’t sure he wanted that experience for the rest of his life.

“Mate, it’s her wedding day,” Killian reminded him. “Isn’t it said that the bride should have what she wants on her wedding day? Besides, at her core, Marian is the sweetest girl you could ever find. What more could you ask for?”

Unbidden, a different pair of dark eyes and a face framed by shorter curls came to his mind’s eye. Although he had never stopped, he had searched for Regina’s book less frequently in recent weeks. Despite this, he never gave up hope that he would one day find it, and get to call her. 

When the rest of their friends had left, John turned to Robin. “Let me guess, you’ve been thinking about a certain mysterious woman who left her number for you ever since that conversation about Marian. Am I right?”

“You are,” Robin confirmed sheepishly. “I just… I believe I’m going to find it, otherwise fate wouldn’t’ve brought us together for such an unforgettable night. It’s the logistics of finding it that are proving to be the problem.”

“Give it time,” his best friend advised. “You know how books like that are. Chances are, if someone took it, they might donate it back to the store where she left it, or somewhere else where you can easily find it. Personally, I don’t know why you’re still searching for it and think you should move on. So do the rest of our friends. But it’s your life, so I’ll support you, no matter what you ultimately decide.”

Robin gave his friend a skeptical look. “I thought you wanted me to be with Marian? You certainly can never stop singing her praises whenever she comes up in conversation.”

“While I do like Marian, I just want you to be happy. We all do. Whether that’s with Marian, or- what’s her name again?”

“Regina,” Robin answered automatically, the name falling from his lips like a prayer, wistful and so soft that he was surprised that John could hear him.

“Right. I want you to be happy, whether you choose Marian or Regina in the end.”

“Thanks, John,” Robin said, standing to follow his friend outside. He only had a few months left before his wedding, but he had faith that if he was meant to find Regina and explore what was between them instead of marrying Marian, he would.

********

Regina and her friend Mal were sitting at a table at an outdoor cafe, drinking margaritas and soaking up the sun as they caught up on each other’s lives. “So Mal, what did you need to ask me?” Regina asked.

“I have a favor to ask,” Mal began.

Regina held up her hands defensively. “Oh no you don’t. Not another animal I need to look after. I have enough to deal with without banana peels everywhere and something literally climbing the furniture.” Mal had been known as an activist for years, and was always coming up with some way or other for Regina to get involved- not all of which were ideal in Regina’s eyes.

“It’s nothing like that!” Mal exclaimed. “It’s just that I was just sent the save the date for my friend’s wedding in December, just before yours, and I was wondering if you would come with me. She and I were friends in college, we had a lot of classes together, and with our common heritage- she’s Hispanic as well- we bonded. It’s in New York, so I thought we could visit Lily while we’re there. And you know Lily would love to see you.”

Regina hesitated. Did she really want to celebrate someone else’s happy marriage when her own would be anything but? “I’ll think about it.”

“So that’s a yes, I’ll convince you before then, you know I will,” Mal promised, a malicious gleam in her eye.

“We’ll see,” Regina cautioned as they got up to throw their trash away. Could she watch someone else’s happy ending? Knowing Mal’s powers of persuasion, she knew she was about to find out. 

********

Robin stood in the reception hall that would house the celebration of his nuptials in two days’ time, remembering the petty way Marian had handled the selection of their wedding cake months before and other decisions since and pondering another woman that he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. He felt honor-bound to marry Marian- after all, he had given her his word a year before that he would marry her. But at the same time, he was doing her a disservice by not telling her that there was another woman who captivated his thoughts. Regardless of the fact that he hadn’t seen Regina for almost a year, she had never been far from his thoughts, especially when a random happenstance would bring her to mind. Add that to the fact that with each passing day, Marian seemed more controlling and less the sweet woman he had fallen in love with long ago, and Robin suspected that he was in for a future that would be interesting at best. Especially when he knew that her behavior wasn’t due to wedding stress- Marian never got stressed.

He was currently with his bride-to-be at the hotel where they were going to get married in two days’ time. He had wanted a wedding out of town, somewhere with a beautiful view of a forest, perhaps. But Marian had reasoned that a wedding in New York City would be better for all involved, since most of their guests lived in the area, and while he didn’t love the idea, he had to admit that she had a point. And he had always thought that destination weddings were more of a hassle than they were worth, despite the fact that they would encourage the smaller wedding he wanted (another point he and Marian disagreed on), rather than a wedding that could be seen as a huge spectacle. 

They followed the concierge to the ballroom where their nuptials were going to be held, arms laden with decorations for the impending event. “The room’s yours to decorate as you wish,” she reminded them. “Just remember the rules: no candles under any circumstances, and no fixtures to the walls. Other than that, you’re all set! Just let me know if you need anything.”

“We will,” Robin and Marian chimed in unison as she left the room. 

After they had decorated the aisle that Marian would be walking down later that week, she turned to him. “I’m going to get us both some water. In the meantime, you can start setting up the arch.”

Robin rolled his eyes as he looked heavenward. Marian had insisted on the opulent detail: one that was much too large for the venue and would be a nuisance to set up. “All right.”

With that, he watched her walk out of the room, wondering again what exactly he was getting himself into when he married her.

********

Regina followed Mal into the hotel where her friend was going to get married in two days. They had decided to make a mini vacation out of it, so they had decided to arrive two days before the wedding, which would give them plenty of time to sightsee before they were busy with the event that they had travelled for.

Just then, her phone rang, “Over the Rainbow” signalling that Zelena was calling her. “We’re at the hotel,” she used as a greeting to her sister. 

“Oh good, because I’m starving!” Zelena exclaimed. “I still don’t know why you didn’t agree to stay with me, or-”

“You know why, Z. It’ll be easier since the wedding’s at the hotel, plus do you really have room at your apartment for both Mal and me?”

“Of course I do!” Zelena scoffed, likely offended that Regina doubted her. “And even if I didn’t, Mal could’ve stayed with Lily.”

“I’ve told you before, as cool as she thinks her mother and I are, I’m sure Lily wouldn’t want her mom and godmother to stay with her in her college apartment, Zelena,” an exasperated Regina explained for what felt like the millionth time. “Especially not with the end of her semester, she has parties I’m sure she wants to go to, I’m sure we would only be an unwelcome distraction.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Lily’s voice interrupted her conversation. 

Regina said a hasty goodbye to Zelena before putting her phone back in her purse and hugging her favorite (admittedly, only) goddaughter. “How are you?” 

“Glad school’s over,” Lily groaned. “I had the chemistry final from hell as my last final, but now it’s over and I can set things on fire for fun instead of because I have to.”

“Which you won’t do because you love your mother, right?” Mal said, a hint of nerves in her voice. “I loved setting things on fire too when I was your age, but you at least have to do it safely. Light a candle or something.”

“Don’t worry, Mom, I’ll be fine,” Lily shrugged.

“All right you two. Come on, Zelena’s waiting for us.” Regina said as she gently pushed mother and daughter toward the door.

“Mal!” an alto voice exclaimed as they turned to leave.

Regina watched her friend’s face light up as their little group of three turned. “Marian!”

“I can’t believe you’re here!” the brunette exclaimed. Regina noticed that her hair was long and covered in curls, much like her own. She was carrying two cups of water, likely procured from the hotel’s staff. “It’s been so long! Who’s this?”

Mal stepped back and gestured to them each in turn. “This is my daughter Lily and my friend Regina. Regina’s my plus one for the wedding, she’s my best friend. Lily, Regina, this is my friend Marian. She’s the reason we’re here this weekend.”

“It’s so nice to meet you both,” Marian said warmly. “I should go, though, I’m sure Robin can’t wait for me to bring him this water.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat. Had Marian just said  _ Robin _ ? What were the chances… No, there were seven billion people in the world, the chances of someone else in New York having the same name as the man whose number she had wanted to find for almost a year were high, especially given the size of the city… Right?

“Regina, are you okay?” Mal asked as the bride-to-be who had just given Regina the first spark of hope she had had in months walked away.

Regina nodded. “Fine. Now let’s go meet Zelena before she wonders what happened to us.”

********

They met Zelena at Granny’s diner. Regina had told her sister about the establishment, and after trying it, Zelena had declared that it was the best diner in New York, which was impressive given the city’s size and the number of eateries it contained.

“I’m so glad you told me about this place, Regina,” Zelena gushed as they sat down. “Remind me, how did you hear about it?”

Regina hoped that the look she shot her sister conveyed all the hurt she felt. For Zelena of all people, the person who had encouraged her to search for Robin’s number the most, to ask that sent a pang of longing through her. “This guy I met the last time I was here- remember?”

“Oh, of course!” Zelena exclaimed. “I still haven’t found his number, but I’ve been looking all year- what was his name again?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina muttered dismissively. “It would’ve never worked out.”

“What’s going on?” Lily interjected. “Aunt Regina, did you meet someone?” Lily was aware of Regina’s reluctance regarding her impending marriage, and like Zelena, just wanted her to find happiness.

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina repeated. Quickly changing the subject, she turned to Mal. “It was nice to meet the bride before the wedding. At what point in college did you meet Marian?”

“Freshman year,” Mal chuckled. “Oddly enough though, I never met her fiance. Between one thing and another, it never worked out, even though she and Robin are high school sweethearts, so they were dating the entire time I saw her regularly.”

Zelena’s head whipped toward her so fast it looked like she could’ve almost snapped it off, recognition dawning in her eyes at the sound of Robin’s name.

“That’s strange,” Regina mused. 

“It was. She said he was always busy. I guess I would be too if I was an elementary school teacher, but regardless, it was a shame I never met him then. From what Marian’s always said, he has a heart of gold.”

The conversation flowed as they ordered their food, the subject quickly moving away from the wedding. 

Granny herself came up to the table as they were waiting. “I remember you, girl. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Surprised that the older woman remembered her, Regina smiled. “It’s nice to see you, Granny.”

“You too, girl,” the older woman said, smiling fondly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again when you never came back with Robin.”

“Oh, you know, it’s not often that I get to come up and visit my sister,” Regina told her, gesturing toward Zelena. She had felt everyone’s eyes on her and her cheeks warm, so she quickly attempted to redirect attention to her sister. 

“Regardless, it’s good to see you,” Granny said, smiling as she walked away. A few minutes later, lasagna and apple pie were delivered to their table with a note that read  _ No charge- no arguments. Anyone who’s a friend of Robin’s is a friend of mine. _

Regina smiled. It really was like coming home, dining here. Maybe she should consider convincing her fiance to move. If she was going to be miserable in her marriage, she needed a home away from home that was hers alone.

When they stood to leave, Zelena tapped her sister’s shoulder. “Regina, could I talk to you for a moment?”

She followed her sister’s fiery red curls to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Zelena turned to her. “Regina-”

“Don’t,” she interrupted sharply.

“But Regina, what if it’s your Robin whose wedding you’re about to witness? Don’t you want to meet him before the wedding, before it’s too late?”

“Even if it is him, it already is too late,” Regina snapped. “He’s getting married in two days, Zelena. I’m sure  _ if  _ it is the Robin I met last year, he’s forgotten all about me by now.”

“But you don’t know for sure, so what’s the harm in trying?”

“No,” Regina said firmly. “I mean it, Zelena Esmeralda Mills, don’t you dare orchestrate that. If it happens, it does, but it’s not worth the effort.”

Zelena’s eyebrow reached her hairline, but she nodded. “Fine.”

Relieved, Regina followed her out of the bathroom as they rejoined Mal and Lily.

********

The next afternoon, they were helping Lily pack her belongings to move home for winter break. 

Later, when night had fallen and they were almost done, something in Regina told her to look up when Lily suddenly said, “Huh. I forgot about this.”

“What?” Mal and Regina inquired in unison.

“This menu,” Lily answered, waving the menu . “Some guy wrote his number on a takeout menu for Granny’s, then it somehow got stuck in the display of them at school. I took it because I didn’t want some psycho stalker girl- or guy- to take it and call him. Granted, I don’t know him, but no one deserves that.”

Her heart pounding in her chest, Regina held out her hand. “Can- can I see that, Lily?”

“Why?” Lily pondered. “Wait, you’re not going to call him, are you? I love you, Aunt Gina, and you need a guy other than Leo, but not that desperately.”

Regina didn’t answer as she took the menu from Lily’s hand and held her breath as she stared down at it. Sure enough, there were the words  _ Robin, 718-723-2259. _

“I- I’m going to use the bathroom,” she said, clutching the paper as she turned and walked in that direction.

“What? Wait! What’s going on?” Mal asked, likely concerned for her best friend. 

But Regina ignored her as she walked into the bathroom. She shut the door, then leaned against the sink, holding the menu for Granny’s in her trembling hand. She remembered her father’s words that he had inscribed in the book that she had left for Robin, words telling her to never give up hope. With that reminder fresh in her mind, she took a deep, calming breath, and began to dial.

********

Robin was sitting at home when he heard a knock on the door. 

He opened it to find John on the other side. “John? Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to read you my best man speech,” John announced, brandishing a piece of paper that likely contained the words he wanted to say the next day.

“What? Why?” Robin sputtered. “That’s supposed to be for the reception tomorrow. Don’t read it to me now!”

“No, you need to hear it now,” his best friend insisted. “Actually, maybe it’s best if you just read it yourself.”

Robin hastily snatched the paper that was thrust at him and began to read:

_ Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is John, and I’ve been Robin’s best friend since we were kids. Tonight we are celebrating the marriage of two people that seem to be perfect for each other... on paper, at least. After all, who doesn’t love a story of high school sweethearts? _

_ But like everyone, Robin and Marian aren’t perfect. And sometimes, things change and people grow apart. Almost a year ago, Robin met a woman who rocked his world, and he hasn’t been the same since. He believes in fate, and while I don’t, I do know that he has constantly been searching for this mystery woman, specifically her number, which she left for him in a book, for the better part of a year, a true act of dedication to this woman that he only knew for one night. What he’ll ultimately decide to do, I don’t know, but whatever his final choice is, I hope that he follows his heart, because only that path will lead him to happiness. So here’s to him- I hope he finds the happy ending he’s searching for.” _

Once he finished reading, Robin looked up, staring at John intently. “You think I shouldn’t marry Marian?”

John slowly shook his head. “I don’t. You clearly don’t feel the same way about her, so I think you should both put yourselves out of your misery before you make a mistake that wouldn’t be easy to fix.”

Robin sighed. “Then I guess I have a few phone calls to make.”

John nodded. “Do that. Then, once you’re ready, we’ll go search for your mystery woman together.”

********

Robin took a few calming breaths as he waited for Marian outside of her home. He didn’t know how he was going to break it to her that he was leaving her, and he knew that regardless of how he did it, she would be devastated. It was, after all, the eve of their wedding, and he thought that he had done a decent enough job hiding his growing reluctance to marry her and preoccupation with finding Regina that she would be completely blindsided by what he was about to tell her.

At last, she opened the door. “Robin? What’s wrong? Did the DJ cancel? Did the caterer get the wrong entrees? Did the florist not give us enough bouquets?”

“None of the above,” he assured her, smiling gently. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” she answered immediately, ushering him inside. 

Once she had seated herself on her couch, Robin came to stand in front of her. “Robin? What are you doing? Sit, you’re making me nervous,” she fretted, adjusting a few pillows, then patting the space next to her on the couch.

“I think I would prefer to stand,” Robin said slowly. “Marian, I… I’m not sure how to say this.”

“You could never say something wrong, just say it,” she told him, clearly with no inclination of where this was going. 

Robin finally decided that he needed to just say it. “I think we shouldn’t get married tomorrow. I think that while we were great for awhile, we grew apart, and we should see if someone else is better for us. I’ll always be your friend, Marian, but we should see what else is out there for us.”

Tears filled her eyes. “What?” Then, the shock and disbelief turned to rage. “How dare you do this to me, Robin Verdell Locksley! Is it another woman? What am I supposed to tell everyone?”

His face said it all, he was sure. Her face grew red with anger as he told her, “I don’t know, but I will help you-” before she cut him off.

“No, Robin. You don’t want to marry me- for what reason, I still don’t really understand- so I don’t need your help dismantling the wedding, the  _ life _ , that we built together. Just leave, please. Now.”

Despite the fact that he wanted to help her, he respected her wishes, turning on his heel and closing the door on her devastated face and the life he had once had with her. 

Now all he needed to do was find Regina.

********

Robin was in a library- he didn’t know which, they were all starting to blur in his mind. He was holding at least the tenth copy of the conclusion of the  _ Lord of the Rings  _ trilogy that he had held that day, about to check if Regina’s number was held within its pages. 

He held his breath as he opened to the title page and looked below the title. 

There it was. The author’s signature embellished the page, followed by Regina’s father’s words to her. Robin couldn’t believe that this book was finally right in front of him. He quickly got out his phone and unlocked it, but before he could dial, his phone rang, an unfamiliar number on the screen.

Normally, Robin didn’t answer numbers he didn’t know, but something in him told him to answer it. “Hello?”

“ _ Robin _ ,” a beautiful voice that he would never forget breathed in his ear. “It’s Regina. I-I never thought I’d hear your voice again.”

“Actually, I was just about to call you,” he chuckled. “Guess what I’m holding in my hand?”

“You found it?” she gasped incredulously. “I can’t believe- but I can’t believe that I found your number either, but then Lily showed me the menu as we were packing her up, and-”

“Slow down, we have all the time in the world now,” he laughed, his heart giddy and light. “Do you remember where Granny’s is? Do you want to meet me there in about a half hour?”

“Okay,” she agreed. 

“I’ll see you soon then,” he answered, grinning from ear to ear as he hung up the phone and set off to meet the woman who had left her mark on him long ago.

********

Regina opened the bathroom door to find Mal and Lily on the other side.

“What’s going on?” Mal asked bluntly.

Regina laughed. Her friend had never been one to beat around the bush. She turned to Lily. “You know how you said you didn’t want any stalkers to have this number?”

“Yeah…” Lily said slowly.

She couldn’t keep the radiant smile off her face any longer. “What if you ended up delivering it to the person it was meant for in the first place?”

Soon, Lily’s smile matched her own. “Really?”

She nodded, her smile still bright. “Really.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Mal said. “I have some news too. While you were on the phone, Marian called me to tell me that her wedding was called off, that Robin broke their engagement a few hours ago. So it looks like we won’t be going to a wedding, after all. Regina, I would apologize for dragging you all the way out here… but I suspect that I don’t need to.”

A burst of clarity shot through her as the dots connected to create a beautiful pattern. “It really was him then. The Robin that Marian was supposed to marry was the Robin I met a year ago.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Mal asked, her hand behind her back, fingers likely crossed. 

“I need to meet him at Granny’s in a half hour- less now,” Regina told them.

“What are you still doing here?!?” mother and daughter exclaimed in unison. “GO!”

Regina nodded, then rushed out the door, scarcely believing that she may be on her way to her happy ending.

********

When Robin got to Granny’s, she greeted him with a brisk, “I saw that girl you were here with last year yesterday.”

“I know, she’s meeting me here…” Robin’s voice trailed off as he spotted her. Her dark hair that he had longed to sift his fingers through was slightly longer than it had been the year before, and the smile she gave him when their eyes met was far more breathtaking than he remembered. 

As he walked toward her, she stood. She stepped into his open arms, returning his hug warmly. “You broke up with Marian?” she asked.

He nodded. “How did you know? What of your engagement?”

She shook her head. “I was supposed to attend the wedding- my best friend is a friend of hers from college. And now that I have the possibility of something more, I’m not going to let my mother get away with trying to make me marry Leo, even if the wedding is supposed to happen in two weeks. That conversation is going to be hard, though… Be with me when I call her?”

He pulled her closer. “Always.”

The kiss that followed his words was as electrifying as he remembered. But it was also slow, deep, a wordless promise that they would always be there for each other. And somehow he knew that from then on, as long as they were together, everything would work out as it was meant to. 


End file.
